My Special Plushie
by Sihouette The Jellicle Cat
Summary: Hidan has a special plushie of the man he loves. KakuHida fluff. Read and enjoy. Rated T for a kiss, half nakedness, and cursing.


**My Special Plushie**

* * *

"Work it, make it, do it, makes us harder, better, faster, stronger." Hidan sang as he scrubbed his Lime and Strawberry shampoo into his scalp. He never told anyone, but he was the one who wrote those lyrics for Daft Punk, one of his favorite bands.

Hidan sighed and then rinsed his hair. '_Today's the day... the day I confess my love... Jashin damnit! Why is it so hard?_' After the last of the shampoo dripped from his hair, he opened his eyes and blinked from the steamy shower. He reached behind the shower curtain to grab a towel. It was pink.

"JASHIN-DAMNIT! WHO'S PINK TOWEL IS THIS!" He howled out when he saw the color. He pushed the curtain out of the way and grabbed his white towel and wrapped it around his waist. He then began pulling out all of the pink towels he could find and threw them in the trash. The silver-haired Jashinist stood over his dirty work and then paced over to the mirror so he can comb his hair.

The Jashinist shook his head and his silvery hair fell in a way similar to Itachi's. He then took the brush and began combing his hair back. after it was styled that way, he opened a thing of Gel and massaged it into his hair. Hidan restyled his hair, and then blow dryed it.

"I'm going to do it... right now. I'm going to tell Kakuzu I love him." He whispered the last part. He shook his head and wrapped the towel around his waist tighter. He headed out the door then passed a few doors until he got to his and Kakuzu's room.

* * *

Kakuzu POV Flashback to when Hidan was in the shower:

* * *

_I sighed as I sorted through Hidan's dirty clothes. I had to do laundry today, so might as well start with Hidan's. 'How many dirty shirts does he fucking have? He doesn't even wear them!' I caught sight of a green nightgown._(1)_'What the.. hell? I didn't know Hidan wore anything to bed.' I thought as I bent over to pick it up. It was the color of my eyes. 'Strange...' I finished sorting through the clothes and then went over to the beds. I started stripping the bed and then that's when I found it._

_I had just picked up the pillow when I saw a stuffed animal of me. Something a fangirl would have. Being curious, I logged onto my computer to search for 'Kakuzu plushie' and barely anything came up, let alone something that looked like this one. I stood with it in my hand, and that's when the door opened._

* * *

Authoress POV, end Flashback, Present Time:

* * *

Hidan opened the door and gasped at what he saw. Kakuzu was standing right there with his special plushie of him in his hand. He frowned and walked over to Kakuzu. He took it out of his hand and shoved him hard. Hidan began tearing up, and he stuttered out,

"H-how dare you de-defile him! Do-don't ever tou-touch him again." '_Great job Hidan, now he's never going to love you back. I'm a fucking retard._'

Kakuzu sighed and replied, "Huh... Did you make that?" The shorter of the two nodded and smiled, despite the tears flowing off his face. Kakuzu eye-smiled (which would look creepy if you don't picture him right) and said,

"It's cute. Good work." Hidan stopped crying and his expression was one of: WTF? '_He thinks it's cute? He... thinks it's cute... Oh really, Kakuzu?_'

Out loud, he said, "Oh really? What do you find cute about it?" Kakuzu stopped eye-smiled and look Hidan dead in the eyes.

"Everything," he muttered, "go get dressed please." Hidan stalked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and boxers. He turned towards the wall, his ass facing Kakuzu, and dropped the towel. He then quickly got dressed, as if it was a little flash for the leering man behind him.

Kakuzu walked over to the half naked Jashinist and whispered in his ear, "But do you what I like most about it?", he started. He turned Hidana round and then continued what he was going to say," Is that you made it." And with that, he pulled down his mask and Hidan on the lips. The shorter one, smiled into the kiss, and thought, '_I love you too, Kakuzu._'

* * *

AN: KakuHida fluff. Hope you liked.

Disclaimer: Its FANfiction, meaning FAN'S, not I OWN THIS SHIT SO LIEK, WHATEVER. If I owned Naruto, would I write fanfiction about it? No, I wouldn't.

(1) Men can wear nightgowns as well, so STFU.


End file.
